


Why

by Hoshime Chi-Yuki (Neve_Azzurro), Sesuo_Maisora



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve_Azzurro/pseuds/Hoshime%20Chi-Yuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesuo_Maisora/pseuds/Sesuo_Maisora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why?<br/>Why did you left me in this dark world?<br/>I did everything, you asked.<br/>I failed academic and sports, and done the house chores perfectly.<br/>So Why?<br/>Why am I in this dark world?<br/>Why did you abandon me?<br/>Why is everyone betraying me?<br/>Is it I'm not enough?<br/>What did I do wrong, did I cause a sin?<br/>Read to find out more~<br/>[I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters, I only own the unfinished plot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

'Why?' Whispers sounds from a lonely brunette, that look no older than 5. He's in basement of a certain family secret base. The screams from other innocent children's on cruel experiments.

'Why did you left me in this dark world?' The brunette continue whispering as he sobs.

'I did everything, you asked. You told me to fail everything at school, so I failed everything, academic and sports, and I even done the house chores perfectly.' The brunette remembered, his parents.

Flashback,

_A brown hair women and a blonde hair man, is in front of the brunette._

_" you useless child, I told you to fail everything!! Not get 100 marks at all of them !!! " the brown hair women yelled angered, she ripped those 100 marks exams and slapped the brunette. A blond man came closer, he picked the brunette up and throw him across the kitchen._

_" How dare you, make fun of your older brother ? He got an 79 marks on all the exams and yet, you made your marks higher than him ?!! " said the angered blonde man, he throw his fist at the small brunette._

_After some punches, the brunette cough blood out. Both the man and women smirked and laughed at he brunette's pain, another blonde boy slightly older than the brunette smirked behind the door._

_They, the man and the women, are his parents who had told him or more like to screamed at him, to fail everything because when he was just 3 year old, he surpassed normal children's knowledge and intelligent. They hit him, pushed him down the stairs, slapped him, throw hurtful words towards him. Both the parents not only told him to fail all other subjects, but also they told him to act clumsy at school. And yet, they called the brunette to cook, washes the clothes, do the dishes, cleans the house. Just a single, no matter small or big, they will punish the brunette. When the older blonde brother, did anything wrong, they will not punish him, yet comfort and hug him. The lonely brunette, always at the shadow, anything that is used a lot of energy, bad, useless things are all for him, but the older brother gets glory, the nice, better things. The brunette tried to be better, to cook better, to do those house chores even better and more perfect. What he got, was always the shadows of his family. He was always behind, alone in the shadows._

_But one day, he met a friend. A boy older than him 2 year old. A boy with pitch black hair, and grey eyes. The boy was same as the brunette, always alone. But The boy, is the one who killed and abandon his parents. His parents abused him, and the boy had enough of it. He killed them, and got obsessed with Namimori. The boy loved sakura trees, he went around patrolling until he met the brunette._

_The brunette was thrown out of the house, for the dishes his brother purposely broke. His brother smirked at him, when he was kicked out. The brunette, was bleeding yet he faces the sakura tree with a small smile. The brunette was happily, at least there was something beautiful looking at him. The brunette then saw the boy, the brunette smiled brightly at the boy. The boy was the only one, at school didn't embarrassed, didn't mock him, and also didn't care about him. But it was better than abused and bullied right ?_

_The boy was surprised, shocked at the brunette's beautiful smile. The boy had no one to smile towards him, since he could beat up people twice the size of him. Now this brunette infornt of him, or ' herbivore ' smiled genuinely towards him. The boy felt happy, as the boy would follow the brunette without the brunette knowing. The boy found out that his family abused him, so the boy helped patch the brunette up. And because of that, the boy is friends with the brunette._

_One day, when the brunette was gonna find out the boy's name, the women and the man got tired of the brunette and decided to sell him for more money. The smirked and slammed the door was what the brunette saw, when the brunette begged, cried for help when those man grabbed him inside a van. Behind the car window, he saw the boy chasing the car, but failed. The boy is Hibari Kyoya._

_The brunette then was bought to this place. A place where children are experiments for the greedy human's satisfaction and benefits._

End of flashback.

'So Why?' The brunette thinks, he looked around him, surrounded by other crying children. The children crying over their parents, family and their lost friends.

'Why am I in this dark place?' The brunette continue to think, as he look at the other children with his dull brown eyes.

'Why did you abandon me?' The brunette thinks. Before they started school, he was loved by everyone. He always smiled with his brother.

'Why did you betraying me?' The brunette continued, he remembered it was the older brother, he didn't like it when the younger one was better. The brother made plans, which successfully made their parents hate him.

'Is it...I did something wrong, did I cause a sin?' The brunette thinks as the children became lesser and lesser, the screams was becoming louder and louder.

'I did nothing wrong....,did I?' The brunette looked at the man, walking towards him.

'Did I ..... caused a sin?' The brunette thinks as he was took by the man to a lab. He saw the bloods from the other chair, and the children laying on the ground. Almost all of them had lost either their limbs, hands, or other part of the body. The brunette sighs, they are all dead with their dull, pained and dead eyes.

'Why....aren't parents suppose to protect their child? Aren't family suppose to love and protect each other?' The brunette thinks as he screamed out of fear, he was forcefully tied on the chair.

The man in white coats, bring out weird liquids and needle. He tried to escape, but those man had inject something to him, he screamed for the pain, the pain are more than his parents gave him. It's like he's burning, he couldn't hear or see anything properly. He just felt the pain, more than he felt when he was with his parents.

'So Why did you abandon me?' The brunette thinks before everything turned black.

The scientist, looked at the brunette like a rare experiment, as they label his condition. Well he is, he have the Vongola Blood and was sold to them. After they finished, they thrown the brunette to another room, where the survivors of the experiments are surviving in.

The brunette is not any normal child. He's Sawada Tsunayoshi. The younger son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. The younger brother of Sawada Ieyasu. The ' missing ' child of the Sawada Family, which his parents said so.


End file.
